


Love me in the dark -上

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	1. Chapter 1

不行，我得回家。  
加隆拿着手机站了起来，撒加今晚状态不太好，我可不想回到家之后看到什么惊喜。  
你居然也有操心别人的时候呢，波塞冬故意拿捏着哀怨的口气，什么时候我能这样被你牵挂一次啊？  
我保证将来对你动手那天一定让你死的干净漂亮，加隆喝掉杯子里的柠檬水，走了出去。  
哎，波塞冬无聊的摸出手机开始打游戏，别人家的哥哥，别人家的弟弟。  
半梦半醒中，撒加听见了楼下停车的声音。  
加隆回来了，好像浓重夜色中的一道光芒，让他因为悲伤和懊悔而几近破碎的心得到了一丝丝的安慰和希望。  
身体沉重的无法移动分毫，他把头埋进松软的枕头里，想着自己会不会下一秒就窒息。   
隐隐约约的水声结束后，卧室的门开了条缝，加隆轻轻的走进来，还带着沐浴后热水和杏仁沐浴露的味道，他贴过去搂住了侧着身体一动不动的躺在那里的撒加。  
没有睡着是吧？  
撒加稍稍的动了一下身体，脸又往枕头里面扎了进去。  
加隆对这种场面早已经驾轻就熟，他看了一眼床头柜上的水杯和小药瓶，并没有被动过的痕迹，知道撒加又进入了黑暗阴郁的情绪低谷。  
隔着睡衣轻吻着撒加露在被子外面的肩膀，撒加的身体在颤抖，体内多巴胺剧烈的落差让精神上无数道伤口再次被撕裂，每一根神经的尽头都浸泡在酸涩的海水里，加隆抚摸着他的胸口帮助他呼吸，从背后搂紧了他，过了好一会，撒加终于平静了下来。  
他翻过身来，在黎明的微光里静静的凝视着加隆。  
加隆吻着他的额头说：我不在家提醒你，你是不是临睡前忘了吃药了？  
不想吃药，撒加扭开了头。  
不想吃那就不吃好了，现在想睡一会么？加隆梳理着撒加由于辗转反侧而变的有些凌乱的鬓角碎发，他轻轻的碰触着微凉的嘴唇。  
你别碰我，撒加整个人蜷缩起来，我对这种事没兴趣了。  
他的声音好像从嗓子里挤出来，为什么要和我做爱，我明明在拖你的后腿，没有我你完全可以活的更开心，不用这样半夜回到家还要照顾一个废人。  
加隆好像没听见一样轻舔着撒加的耳垂。  
这么多年你还没觉得够么，我这么没用连工作都不能做出一个完美的计划。  
怎么会？加隆一点点掰开撒加紧缩起来的身体，像要打开贝壳取出里面的珍珠那样专注。  
上次的计划不完美吗？我十分钟就搞定了。  
我怎么知道你十分钟就搞定了，撒加的脸隐藏在黑暗里，你去了一天才回来，肯定是我的计划出问题了。  
开车来回也是要时间的啊，给你去买药也是要时间的啊，换身衣服回来干干净净的进家门也是要时间的啊……加隆非常有耐心的把撒加从被子和枕头构建的城堡里拽了出来。  
我活着就是浪费你的时间，撒加小声的说。  
加隆没说话，他知道无论说什么对于现在的撒加都毫无用处，撒加那复杂的大脑里一直都维持着极度危险极度微妙的平衡，稍微一个不小心，就会全盘崩溃，到时候可不是一条两条人命的问题，这个家伙会神不知鬼不觉的策划出一个连环杀人方案，很大可能自己也在名单之上。  
每天晚上睡在身边的人，不作为第一个下手的对象简直说不过去。  
加隆一边半是用力半是抚慰的把撒加的身体在床上压平，一边在心里暗自想象着将来某个可能的夜晚，自己睡到半夜被撒加打了空气针的一幕。  
不不不，那么死太无聊了，真想整死我就给我喂药让我一直兴奋的做到死吧。  
兄弟一场，记得把我收拾的干净整齐些。  
加隆笑了出来，他亲了亲撒加冒着冷汗的额头：你不但浪费我的时间，还浪费我的体力呢。  
他低下头吮吸着撒加的嘴唇，无视那紧闭的双唇和牙关，只是按照自己的意愿享受着用舌尖一点一点撬开对方防备的快感。  
无论是精神力还是体力，撒加都不能和他相比，这场唇舌的交锋最后还是撒加败了下来，自暴自弃的让加隆的舌头长驱直入，在口腔里不知疲倦的舔舐着，和他的舌头缠绕在一起，搅到口水都淌了出来才放开。  
加隆满意的舔了舔撒加的嘴角，黑暗的卧室里这种声音听起来很暧昧。  
撒加躺在那里，像个绝望的动物，他被这个长吻弄的很疲惫，你能不能让我一个人安静的待一会，他听见自己说，明明是自己嗓子里发出的声音，却像是有另一个灵魂替他说出口，而真正的自己，则被埋在深深冰冷的水底，挣扎着窒息过去。  
灵魂被撕裂一样，一个声音在喊着，都走开，让我一个人慢慢的死过去，另一个声音却又在喊着，救救我，救救我。  
两个声音交织在耳边，撒加觉得头疼欲裂，他蜷缩着依靠着本能向加隆靠了过去。  
那个火热的充满力量的健康的身体是他的拯救。  
为什么？加隆冷酷的回答，为什么你发信息把我叫回来现在又想让我给你一个人的空间。  
他的手伸进撒加的睡衣里抚摸着，撒加在他手下颤抖了一下，不是因为兴奋，而是一个脆弱的灵魂对外界这种野蛮探入最直接的反应。  
就算是在黑暗里加隆也知道手应该去向哪里，这个身体他在熟悉不过，碰触哪里，会有怎么样的反应，会听到怎么样的声音，他在了解不过。  
只是他的欲望和热情并没有因为这种熟悉和了解而退化，反倒因着两人近乎完美的配合与反应让他感受到极大的满足，和时不时想要挑战新的边界的刺激。  
因为经历过撒加热情过度缠的他几乎无法出门上班的一面，就反倒格外想要好好享用现在这个在深夜里流泪悲伤的另一面。  
手指在光滑的皮肤上滑行，力度变的越来越大，从轻柔的碰触到毫不留情的揉搓，碾压，加隆的欲望完全被勾起来了，最近撒加一直状态不太好，每天吃药都吃的迷迷糊糊的，晚上更是睡的不省人事，怎么碰他都没有反应，今天晚上难得他没睡着，自己还在家，而且，他现在这个样子让人格外的想要欺负一下。  
欺负到筋疲力尽昏过去，也会少点胡思乱想的时间，比吃药见效多了，加隆想着。  
加隆睡觉是不喜欢穿睡衣的，最多一条短裤，撒加则喜欢穿上舒适的棉布睡衣，对这一点加隆蛮喜欢的，能直接触摸到美好的身体固然不错，慢条斯理的给人脱衣服也是充满了享受意味的过程。  
加隆并不是很擅长甜言蜜语，废话，论起编排甜言蜜语谁能比得过职业小说家呢？好在加隆非常懂得观察时机，现在的撒加脆弱的如同不设防的城，也实在不用废话太多。  
于是他一边抱住兄长的额头吻了又吻，顺便把撒加的头发理顺在一边，免的一会动作起来压到扯到哥哥的头发，他可是很珍爱哥哥那头奢华的蓝发的，然后他直接扯开了撒加睡衣的裤带。  
睡裤被扯了下来，加隆挤进撒加的两腿中间，火热的喘息让撒加觉得有些喘不上气，现在的他应付这件事有点困难，不过想象中可能会有的粗暴动作并没有发生，他的弟弟正一边解开他的睡衣上衣一边用舌头沿着胸前的肌肉舔了下去。  
加隆……撒加的声音听起来怯怯的，加隆知道撒加不是害怕，更不是示弱，而是在用他自己的方式发出求救信息：带我出去，带我从这深不见底的冰冷海水里出去。  
人体的热度和肌肤相亲带来了些许安全感，被需要的一刻也让撒加觉得自己也许稍稍还有一点存活在这一刻的价值。  
我是不是很没用……黑暗里他问正在舔舐着自己小腹的加隆，熟悉的紧绷感慢慢凝聚起来。   
加隆没有回答，这个时候说什么都没有实际行动来的管用。  
卧室里没有开灯，厚厚的窗帘严丝合缝的拦住了外面的月光，一片黑暗里撒加抓紧了身下的床单，从下身传来的快感让他轻轻的呻吟出声。  
从今天晚上到现在，一直都把自己包裹在灰暗情绪里的撒加，终于被加隆的舌头在外壳上敲开了第一道裂缝，冰冷的世界开始变的有了温度，四处徘徊了一圈后，舌尖毫不留情的专门攻击他最敏感的地方，他扭动着想要把腿蜷起来却被加隆按住了腰部固定在床上。  
那里膨胀起来的速度比平时慢了一些，但是一旦有了反应接下来就是时间问题的事了，加隆的手抚摸着撒加的腰部，腹部，舔了一下他的手臂内侧，趁撒加侧过脸想寻找加隆的时候他径直凑过去开始长长的深吻。  
两个人都有了反应的下身贴在一起互相摩擦着，加隆留在上面的口水让两个人的大腿根部都湿漉漉的，加隆用面颊蹭着撒加的胸口，听着胸腔里那颗心脏跳动的声音，伸手探入到大腿中间，把两个火热坚硬的物体握在了手里。  
活着这么好，为什么要想死呢……加隆把撒加的耳朵含在嘴里，舌尖伸到耳道里刮擦。  
撒加无法回答，喘息的声音里带着哭腔。  
加隆的手很过分的把两根物体放在一起揉搓着，借着刚才的口水和前端陆陆续续分泌的体液，他的手掌火热又有力，非常有技巧的可以同时按摩到两个人的前端，那种硬中有软的手感让他越发的兴奋，于是他松开已经黏滑的手掌，先把撒加的两条长腿夹的更紧一些，在握着自己的性器去摩擦那挺立在撒加双腿中间的物体。  
犹如逗弄一样的先是碰一下，在躲开，然后在碰一下，在躲开。  
在搅拌一下的缠绕在一起，吐着粘液的部分顶着彼此慢慢研磨着，触电一样激灵灵的快感让  
撒加翻腾起来，他的腿虽然被压住了但是脚还是自由的，他呻吟着踢着床单，紧紧搂住了加隆的肩膀。  
听话，听话，别乱动啊……加隆咬住他脖颈的一小块皮肤，细细的吮吸，这种全方面压制带来的征服欲和控制感让他热血沸腾。  
他的硬物在撒加的大腿根处点点戳戳，腰部前后运动着摩擦着挤压着转着圈揉搓着贴合在一起的下身，直到手掌里全是汗水，而撒加已经浑身颤抖的处于爆发的边缘，他才满意的停下来来并且略微撑起身体。  
他看不清撒加脸上此刻的表情，但是撒加皮肤传过来的热度和已经凌乱的呼吸说明了一切。  
一个坏坏的心思冒了出来，加隆伸手晃了一下让感应式床头灯亮了起来。  
骤然亮起的光让情欲无处可藏，躺在自己睡衣之间被一层层打开的样子让羞耻感如同潮水瞬间涌起，撒加扭开头躲闪着加隆探寻的眼光。  
死了怎么还能做这种事，加隆说，你比我还了解人死之后有多难看。  
撒加无法回答，他现在也不想回答，乱纷纷群蜂一样悲哀的念头被欲望吹散了，脑海里只有一片一片思维搁浅后露出的空白。  
给我，他颤抖着说。  
关灯，他又补充了一句。


	2. Love me in the dark -下

外面突然响起了暴烈的雨声。  
黑暗的房间里，那和雨声一样激烈的湿润的声响暂时安静了下来，加隆的手抚摸着撒加满是汗水的腰部，拨开后颈湿漉漉的头发，吻着他的肩膀。  
密集的雨点敲击着玻璃，清晨到来前的大雨，完全不在天气预报之内，更让人依恋着床上的柔软与温暖。  
缓缓的撤出撒加滚烫的身体，加隆长吁一口气，并没有结束，不过，加隆先要先缓一下。  
今天晚上的撒加，很不一样。  
他的身体在欲望的驱使下迎合着自己，情绪却依然停留在了原地。  
撒加的额头埋在枕头里，没有光的房间加隆看不到他的表情，按摩着撒加因为支撑时间略长而在微微颤抖的手臂，两个人躺了下来。  
空调吹过来的风正对着床的位置，加隆担心一身是汗的两个人受凉，于是他把毯子也拽了过来胡乱搭在身上。  
窗外的雨声更加激烈了，带着好像要敲碎玻璃一样的力度砸在窗户上。  
加隆咬着撒加的脖子，虽然知道这样会留下痕迹不过对于不怎么出门也不怎么见外人的撒加来说，他大概不会觉得有什么不方便。  
撒加在无声中握住了加隆的手，他的额头有一层细密的汗水，如果是平时大概早就要去洗澡冲个清爽，但是现在的他在精神疲惫和肉体亢奋的双重桎梏下，一动也不想动。  
加隆拨弄着哥哥的手指，在心里无声的叹口气。  
刚才无论是多么剧烈的运动，撒加除了几声低低的呻吟之外都没有发出什么声音，这让加隆感觉怅然若失，犹如自己的努力没得到任何回报一样的失望，身体是不会说谎的，状态好的时候的撒加那些热情的表白让人听过之后难以忘怀，愈加反衬的此时沉默的他的异常。  
因为是做了一半停下来，他们的身体还留存着刚才的热度，于是加隆毫不客气的从后背抱住撒加贴过去像小时候那样在哥哥的身上蹭了一会。  
肌肤相亲带来的亲密感让撒加的情绪稍微好了一点点，他捏着加隆的手指肚，加隆笑出了声。  
能不能别像个小孩子一样，他说，同时埋进撒加丰厚的头发里吻着那好闻的洗发水的味道。  
小孩子的时候我们都一直很开心，撒加的声音低低的，他听着外面的雨声，现在应该是可以安心的一刻，只是心里没来由的觉得空荡荡的。  
没能全部满足的欲望的潮水在他的身体里荡漾着，加隆的手不知道什么时候悄悄的游走到了他的腹部，在那里微妙的画着圈。  
现在不开心吗？  
湿润的舌尖舔着耳后那块细腻敏感的皮肤，撒加哆嗦了一下，还没来得急回答加隆那个漫不经心的问题，刚开始软下来的性器就被加隆握在了手里缓缓的揉搓着。  
身后黏腻的液体顺着大腿流了下来，刚才做爱的时候加隆用了很多的润滑剂，冰凉的液体被疯狂的动作搅动摩擦变的温热，加隆那又变的硬起来的欲望顶在了哪里。  
刚才在自己身体里肆意掠夺的弟弟的身体，只要稍微用力滑一下就能再度进来，现在在身后不安分的戳来戳去。  
加隆的另一只手从身下绕过来，抚摸着被汗水打湿的胸腹。  
他整个人都趴在撒加身上，非常饥渴的摩擦着汲取着兄长皮肤上的气息。这种被需求被渴望的意识让撒加心里那冰冷的一处变的温暖起来。  
他摸索着搂住加隆的腰，抚摸着他的肩膀，后背和结实紧凑的臀部，来自哥哥的抚摸让加隆舒服的像一只晒太阳的猫一样从鼻子里发出了惬意的声音。  
加隆的舌尖又探进了嘴里，贪婪的舔着撒加口腔里的每一个角落。  
哥哥……加隆轻咬着他柔软的嘴唇，我们继续好不好？  
他们坚硬的性器摩擦在对方的小腹上，很快这种感觉就变的难以忍耐，一股燥热从小腹涌了上来，撒加喘息着把自己的双腿和加隆的双腿纠缠在一起。  
感觉到那发自哥哥的身体最诚实的邀请，加隆的血液被这融合着兴奋与幸福的冲动激荡着，他撑起身体略带粗鲁的把撒加的身体翻了过去，半跪坐在撒加修长的大腿上。  
黑暗中一切都是隐隐绰绰的，加隆俯下身去舔着撒加后背上的皮肤，他的小腹部蹭的全是润滑剂，重重的喘了口气，加隆扯着撒加的手让他握住自己的性器，然后贴在哥哥的耳边小声的说：你领他去那个地方……  
就算两个人已经做过数不清多少次，这样的对话还是让撒加在黑暗中羞耻到脸颊发热。  
他把脸埋入床褥之中，握着那因为激动而在手心里一跳一跳的硬物，引导着到那隐秘的入口，然后迫不及待的想把手缩回去。  
加隆轻笑着迅速的按住了哥哥的手。  
干嘛？加隆坏心眼的在那里磨蹭着，不是让你把它送进去吗？你这么快就放手我可找不到地方……  
羞耻和黑暗带来的兴奋让撒加忍不住扭动着腰部去摩擦着亚麻床单，他呼吸急促，心跳越发的快，加隆依然抓着他的手不放，在哪里蹭来蹭去，撒加觉得自己的手指尖都冒出了一层汗。  
他握紧了手，这一动作身后加隆的呼吸越发的粗重起来。  
加隆咬着撒加的耳朵在他耳边说：既然你不帮我……那我就自己来了  
外面繁杂的雨声中突然打响了一个炸雷，那坚硬的东西借着之前留下的润滑剂顺畅的挤进了温暖柔软的甬道，两个人同时发出了一声低吟。  
加隆眯起眼睛享受着被哥哥的身体紧紧包裹住的让人心跳加速的快感，他又稍微用力的向里边探索进去，听着撒加发出压抑的声音，忍不住用手去揉捏着撒加的臀部，撒加的臀部紧致，结实，有着属于青年男性非常漂亮的流畅线条，皮肤又非常光滑，这超绝的手感让加隆停不下手来用力的揉着，同时他的腰部灵活的扭动着，一次次的撞击着哥哥紧绷起来的身体。  
来自身后的压力和撞击让撒加已经硬起来的性器在床单上被动的摩擦着，挤压着，他喘息着弓起后背，挺起腰部去迎合着加隆的动作。  
哥哥……加隆激动的浑身都在发抖，在一起这么久他非常了解撒加那快乐的敏感之处在那里，稍稍调整了下角度，用力顶上去，立刻就听见身下撒加那变了调的喊声。   
是这里，是吧？哥哥？告诉我是不是这里？  
加隆完全压在了撒加的身上，一只手抄到前面去摸索着抓住了撒加的那个东西，同时巧妙的变换了下每次顶进去的角度，怀里的撒加浑身颤抖着，嘴里乱七八糟的说了些什么。  
身体被打开那一刻的虚无被满满的充实感所取代，暖流从那被填充的紧密严实的地方升起，把心里无数道裂缝熨平，撒加在不规则的晃动中抓住了加隆的手。  
他的脑子里的思维像断了线一样支离破碎，只能感觉到那个硬物不断的戳进来，戳在那让他又酸又麻却滋生了无穷快乐的地方。  
加隆，他急促的呼吸着着，快松手。  
然而加隆的手顽劣的握的更紧了一些，呼出的湿润的热气吹在耳边，加隆一边在他身体里用力的研磨着一边吃吃的笑：为什么这么着急，我还没有做够呢。  
身体撞击时发出的响声已经够让人羞耻了，加隆还故意放慢速度让哥哥可以把结合处那体液润滑液混合在一起被搅动时的声音听的更清楚一些。  
光从声音的变化几乎就可以判断出加隆的那个东西是怎样运动的，撒加咬紧嘴唇，从小腹升腾起来的爆炸般的快感因为无法释放而变成了酸酸的钝重的存在，坠的他整个人的身体像失去重力一样飞速下降，他的眼睫毛湿透了，分不清是汗水还是泪水。  
他想挣扎着摆脱加隆那紧握住他性器的手，但是加隆重重的压在他的身上，不停的在体内冲刺着，楔子一样越嵌越深，腿都软掉了，融化了，消失在空气里。  
唯一的存在，就是两个人结合在一起的部位，那里火热，粘稠，摩擦着运动着，不停的把体内的炸药堆积的更高更深。  
这样的事情，刚刚已经发生过一次了。  
他不想再一次停下来从欲望的高峰滑落，可是他也不想一直这样被人悬在离高潮只有一步之遥的地方备受折磨。  
快松手吧，撒加的嗓音里带着点哀求的哭腔，今天晚上的他有些无法承受。  
做到兴头上的加隆怎么会这么轻易的放过难得示弱的哥哥，他手一撑把两个人的身体带了起来，撒加的手臂撑在床头，一头蓝色的长发被揉搓的凌乱，丝丝缕缕的黏在满是汗水的脸上，加隆的那只手依然握着撒加的性器，时不时的会稍微松一下，他会立刻感觉到包裹住他的那个身体明显的绷紧一下。  
他在心里悄悄的琢磨了一下：反正今天晚上也是想要把他做到没力气胡思乱想，不如趁此机会玩点平时想玩不敢玩的……  
撒加的示弱和近乎虚脱的样子让他反倒更加兴奋，他的另一只手摸索着揪住哥哥胸前的一个乳头，手上很是用了点力气。  
如愿以偿的得到了撒加更加疯狂的挣扎，这个时候的爽，是痛，痛，也是爽。  
加隆气喘吁吁，合着依然不断抽送着的节奏说：你想要我松手么，还是想要我现在停下来？  
松手！撒加的手指死死抓住床头，我没有力气了……他的声音忽的转低,快结束吧。  
来自哥哥的要求，加隆向来是不会拒绝的，只是这种时候，加隆反倒像一个小孩子那样开始任性起来。   
回应撒加要求的是不轻不重拍在臀部上的一巴掌，黑暗的偶尔只有窗外汽车车灯闪进来光线的房间里这一声听的格外清楚。  
撒加一惊，他想不到加隆居然会在这种时候做这种事情。  
也许加隆之前已经存了这个念头很久但是一直不敢妄自乱来……但，被情欲麻痹到无法思考的身体自动做出了回应，最本能的，最直接的，那被打到的地方片刻的蜻蜓点水的疼过去之后是火烫的爽。  
他的身体猛的弹了一下，骤然紧缩的内部让加隆眼前一黑，哥哥这诚实的反应对他无疑是最直接的鼓舞，还有那有弹性的皮肤和肌肉带来的触感，于是他放纵自己又一巴掌下去，一边打一边狠狠的碾压着柔软的肠壁。  
被不停的拍打的皮肤迅速变热，略微肿胀了起来。疼过之后是热，热过之后是痒，从痒之中又滋生了无数细小的向皮肤下面钻进去电流一样的欲望。  
撒加扭着腰想要逃，想要摆脱这种被人从后面狠狠贯入前面脆弱的地方又被握住的尴尬处境，加隆没有放过他，又是一巴掌下去，连续的几巴掌，加隆自己的掌心都发热了。  
你混蛋啊，撒加恨恨的回头想要瞪自己的弟弟一眼，你打我做什么？  
你明明很享受不是吗？加隆的嘴唇就贴在撒加的耳朵上，低沉的声音钻进了心里。他再次用力向前一顶，两个人都趴到了床头上。  
床头上的书，照片和零零碎碎的东西稀里哗啦的掉了一地，自然是没人关心的，呼吸早已经乱作一团，汗水，发丝纠缠在一起，心跳快的几乎要从嗓子里绷出来，皮肤下面好像有岩浆在游走，加隆的手心里也全是汗水，湿滑的几乎要握不住，于是他稍微松了松手。  
想要我怎么样，说出来吧……清楚的收出来我就会照办。  
撒加趴在床头喘着气，他已经没有力气在挣扎了，长时间的亢奋让他的感官接近与失控的边缘，任何一点点些微的刺激变化，都会让他崩溃。  
他现在只想早点结束，现在就结束，他从来没有这么渴望过可以安静的躺在床上入睡的时间。  
快点让我射啊，他的汗水滴在床头柜上，我快撑不住了。  
加隆的腹部湿漉漉的，贴在撒加的身后转着圈运动着，这是让人发疯的缓慢的折磨。  
他扳过哥哥的脸在黑暗中找到他的嘴唇，热烈的吮吸着，唇齿之间，他缓慢的吐字：那你是想要用这里呢……加隆握紧的手掌稍微松了一下，然后把他的哥哥又向床头顶了一下……还是想要用这里呢？  
不能释放的欲望和无休止的对承受底线的挑逗，到底该选哪一个呢？  
撒加的身体一阵阵的痉挛着，他的舌头打结的说不出话来，他做不出选择，选哪个都如末日洪水一样让人在不见天日。  
也许只有在这种时候，平日里被各种药物和理智压抑着的潜意识才会浮上水面占据这个身体和灵魂，替他做出选择。  
加隆……撒加回应着那个吻，他翕动着嘴唇勉强找到了一些零散的字句。  
我爱你啊。  
这是他在加隆浑身一震松开手抱住他深吻，意识随即碎裂成千片之后，所能记得的一切。  
窗外的雨声，渐渐的远去了消失了。  
再度醒过来的时候，已经是第二天下午了。  
房间里依然拉着窗帘，不过加隆打开了窗户，午后的微风轻轻鼓动着窗帘，温暖的阳光在地毯上画出模糊的阴影，卧室里依然是隐隐绰绰的黑暗。  
身体格外的轻松，松松软软的好像一阵风就能吹起来一样，撒加揉揉眼睛，看着身下已经是一塌糊涂的床单和旁边那个还是凹陷状态的枕头。  
他的食欲回来了，他突然很想饱餐一顿，然后把几本买回来还没看的书看完。  
可是加隆呢？  
大概是双胞胎的心灵感应，卧室的门开了，加隆端着一个盘子走了进来，2杯热牛奶，和一碟卖相拙劣的炒蛋。  
你睡醒啦，加隆坐在床边把热牛奶递给了哥哥，同时晃了晃手里的一张纸。  
撒加看了他一眼，先喝了一口牛奶，然后气定神闲的吃起那盘有点发黑的炒蛋，同时接过了加隆手里的纸。  
睡得还好吗，加隆笑着问，一会你吃完饭我来换床单。  
撒加没有回答，他修长的手指在那张纸上敲打了一下又一下，过了一会，他抬起眼睛，那是永远让加隆心醉神迷的天空一样湛蓝的眼睛。  
这个人这么胖，就把他冻在冰柜里吧，切割的时候会干净一些。  
撒加安静的说。


End file.
